


Taken

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: For sterekdrabbles words:guilt, mislead, horrible.





	Taken

Stiles walks up to the girl sitting next to the napkins and inhales deeply.

“Look, he feels horrible for misleading you, but he’s not into you.”

The girl blinks, surprised. “What?”

Stiles gestures back to his table in the corner, where Derek is staring at his coffee. “That guilty asshole over there? He’s sorry, but he’s taken.”

“He really had his friend come over here to tell me he’s not interested?” the girl asks, skeptical. “Or are you trying to hit on me, too?”

Stiles scowls. “I’m also taken. I took him.”

He stalks back, kisses Derek to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
